


La vie de pirate

by Aenariel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenariel/pseuds/Aenariel
Summary: Les îles de Grand Line réservent bien des surprises et, même pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il en est qui restent à découvrir. Toutefois, envoyer Ace, Marco et Thatch en repérage ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur idée que Barbe Blanche avait eu ce jour là. Personnages: Ace, Marco, Thatch





	1. Chapter 1

Une vie de pirate

L'île sur laquelle ils venaient de débarquer semblait tout simplement sortie d'un rêve tant l'endroit leur apparaissait paradisiaque. Ils se tenaient sur une immense plage de sable blanc qui formait comme un cercle parfait entourant le centre de l'île qui s'élevait sur une colline verdoyante. Autour d'eux, des palmiers éparpillés fournissaient des havres de fraicheur bienvenus car il régnait une chaleur étouffante en ce début de matinée.

Ace soupira d'aise, lui qui avait mangé le Mera Mera no mi n'était nullement affecté par une telle température si bien qu'il eut un petit sourire moqueur en voyant Marco et Thatch lutter contre l'atmosphère étourdissante. Sourire qui disparut relativement vite suite à un coup bien placé du dit Thatch. Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, haussa les épaules. Après tout ses amis s'habitueraient bien à ce climat, et tout valait mieux que ce qu'ils avaient endurés la dernière fois.

Car si cette île offrait une vision idyllique, le contraste avec celle sur laquelle ils avaient précédemment séjourné en était d'autant plus grand. En effet, l'île en question n'avait été qu'une vaste étendue rocheuse, aride et battue par des tempêtes incessantes. La pluie y tombait constamment et le vent semblait ne jamais devoir faiblir. Ils n'y avaient rencontré âmes qui vivent, si ce n'est des créatures effroyables dont Ace aurait préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence. Mais c'était là les mystères de Grand Line, et plus particulièrement du Nouveau Monde, car on y trouvait toujours des îles nouvelles à découvrir et ces dernières pouvaient réserver bien des surprises, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils prenaient tout trois la direction du centre de cette île idéale, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer que le log pose avait tenté de se racheter en leur indiquant ce paradis au lieu de l'enfer auquel ils avaient déjà gouté. Toutefois, Marco crut bon de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour des vacances mais en mission de repérage et qu'ils devaient éviter à tout prix de se faire remarquer. Ce à quoi Ace et Thatch répondirent par de vagues acquiescements, ces derniers étant trop occupés à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux de là où ils se tenaient, sur les hauteurs de l'île. Marco soupira et les rejoignit, les mains dans les poches, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour hériter de ces deux là.

Comme le Moby Dick se tenait éloigné de l'île afin de ne pas être vu et de ne pas provoquer de mouvement de panique, leur mission était d'évaluer les risques qu'elle pouvait présenter mais ils leur apparurent bien vite que le seul risque auquel ils feraient face était celui d'attraper une insolation. L'endroit était calme, une seule ville occupait le cœur de l'île, et la plupart des habitants, vacants à leurs occupations, ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention, si bien qu'ils purent en faire le tour sans être importunés.

La matinée était déjà presque finie lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un instant pour se reposer à la terrace ombragée d'un restaurant situé sur la place centrale de la ville qu'ils venaient de parcourir sous un soleil cuisant.

-Allons Marco, tu ne vas pas me dire que l'autre te manque déjà ?

La remarque de Thatch lui valut un regard impérieux du commandant de la première flotte qui aurait préféré finir déshydrater plutôt que revoir ce rocher maudit. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Ace pour avoir son avis mais ce dernier semblait s'être endormi pendant leur conversation. Les deux autres soupirèrent et, ne se formalisant pas, reprirent leur discussion tout en finissant ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

Le restaurant s'était progressivement rempli, et le brouhaha des conversations sembla suffisamment distinct pour que Ace se réveille en sursaut sous le regard éberlué des autres clients dont certains avaient bien cru qu'il était mort d'inanition. Remarquant que sa chemise était à présent trempée puisqu'en s'endormant il avait gardé son verre à la main, et dont le contenu maculait désormais le vêtement, il la retira pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Ce geste, anodin pour ses amis, se révéla une terrible erreur. Le barman, occupé à nettoyer un verre, et qui le regardait d'un œil soupçonneux, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à un client qui avait tout l'air d'être mort il n'y a pas cinq minutes, fixa le dos d'Ace comme si le signe qu'il venait d'apercevoir lui était familier. Après un instant de réflexion, il reconnut le tatouage dont il avait lu la signification dans un récent journal.

-Barbe Blanche… Ce sont des pirates de Barbe Blanche…

Dans le silence qui suivit, Ace, Marco et Thatch se regardèrent sans comprendre avant que ce dernier ne jette un œil à la chemise qu'Ace serrait toujours dans ses mains et dont il épela le nom à voix basse. Celui-ci présenta un regard navré au deux autres. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux pour ne pas provoquer d'incident, plusieurs habitants se levèrent et certains pointaient déjà leurs armes sur eux.

-Pas un geste, maudits pirates ! Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez pilier notre île comme ceux qui sont venus la dernière fois… Aujourd'hui, on est prêt à se défendre !

Peut-être que s'ils avaient été au courant qu'ils mettaient en joue le comandant de la première flotte, de la seconde flotte et de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche, ces habitants n'auraient pas été si prompts à tirer leurs armes. Mais dans leur ignorance, ils croyaient pouvoir protéger leur ville. Marco, voulant les rassurer sur leurs intentions et cherchant à calmer leur colère, se leva mais à peine avait-il esquissé un pas dans leur direction qu'un claquement sonore résonna, faisait sursauter nombre de ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Marco ne tressaillit même pas lorsque la balle lui transperça la poitrine. L'homme qui avait tiré regarda alors avec effroi l'impact de la balle qui fut aussitôt remplacé par une flamme bleue éclatante, et au bout d'un instant il ne resta plus rien de la blessure.

Si le silence était retombé tant les habitants semblaient effarés et terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Ace se leva d'un bond avec la nette intention de faire passer à celui qui avait tiré l'envie de s'en prendre à ses amis. Mais, il fut retenu de justesse par Thatch qui, bien que tout aussi remonté, comprenait que leur intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Après tout, il était le seul à être véritablement vulnérable aux balles, contrairement à Ace et Marco, mais ça, les habitants de cette ville, n'avaient pas à le savoir.

Marco leva les mains en signe de bonne volonté et s'adressa à la foule effrayée.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour pilier votre ville, et nous repartirons de suite si vous nous laisser faire. Mais empêcher nous de partir en paix et ce que vous venez de voir ne sera qu'un aperçu de ce que sont nos pouvoirs respectifs.

Le silence assourdissant qui accueillit ses paroles lui sembla une réponse suffisante. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se battre car il ne voulait pas créer un esclandre risquant de dévoiler la position de leur vaisseau et de leur capitaine. Si bien que ramassant ses affaires, il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Toutefois, le regard qu'il jeta en passant à celui qui lui avait tiré dessus fut suffisant pour que ce dernier lâche l'arme en tremblant. A contre cœur et sous leur insistance, Ace suivit ses amis au grand soulagement des habitants qui crurent deviner que ci le pouvoir du blond semblait puissant, celui du brun pouvait l'être tout autant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout trois quitté la ville, les discussions reprirent, les uns jurant que la balle s'était désintégrée avant de le toucher, d'autre assurant qu'ils avaient voulu prendre le contrôle de l'île mais dans la clameur qui régnait nul n'entendit le murmure d'un homme assis sur le rebord d'un balcon et qui regardait les trois silhouettes s'éloigner sur la plage.

-Ainsi donc c'est là que vous vous cachez… L'équipage de Barbe Blanche…

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

La vie de pirate

Chapitre 2

Allongé sur le sable fin, à l'ombre d'un immense palmier, Thatch contemplait l'océan immobile qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant son regard fasciné tel un miroir turquoise reflétant à la perfection les rayons du soleil. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sentit une légère brise marine lui caresser le visage, apportant une fraicheur bienvenue, fut-elle de courte durée, car l'atmosphère était devenue suffocante en ce début d'après midi.

La quiétude de la plage et le bruit réconfortant du reflux de la mer l'avaient en outre aidé à trouver une solution à leur problème. Si bien qu'il se redressa sur un coude, afin d'exposer à ses amis son brillant raisonnement.

\- Marco, en tant que commandant de la première flotte, et second de l'équipage, je propose que se soit toi qui fasse le rapport de la mission à père.

Toutefois, ledit commandant, qui était assis en tailleur à même le sable, étudiant avec attention une carte qu'il avait soigneusement déplié devant lui, releva la tête et lui lança un regard si tranchant qu'il aurait fait fuir en courant toute personne dotée d'un tant soit peu de bon sens, mais Thatch ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'aura ombrageuse qui se dégageait dangereusement de Marco, il préféra se tourner vers le commandant de la seconde flotte.

Mais, il n'eut pas la possibilité de lui faire part de son plan sans faille car celui-ci semblait s'être brusquement découvert une passion pour les rochers car il fixait l'un d'entre eux d'un air imperturbable comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était surement le cas car si c'était lui qui réalisait ce rapport et que Barbe Blanche apprenait qu'il avait encore une fois fait échouer une mission de repérage, on retrouverait ses cendres dispersées aux quatre coins du Nouveau Monde. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les créatures de l'île précédente l'avaient pris en chasse, obligeant l'équipage à les affronter et laissant derrière eux un véritable champ de ruine. Avisant sa réaction, Thatch soupira. Il n'y en avait décidemment pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Voyant que la situation semblait sans issue puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait les tendances suicidaires qu'impliquait le fait d'effectuer ce rapport, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et leur soumis avec le plus grand sérieux son dernier recours.

\- Bien, dans ce cas… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix… Il ne reste que la méthode la plus équitable : celui qui perd à pierre-feuille-ciseaux se charge du rapport.

Voyant dans cette stratégie une plus grande chance de s'en sortir vivant à la fin de la journée, Ace émergea de sa torpeur et regarda le commandant de la quatrième flotte avec un espoir non dissimulé. Cependant, la réponse de Marco fut plus mesurée et prit surtout la forme d'un coup bien placé, accompagné de marmonnements inaudibles alors qu'il reprenait sa place au soleil.

Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, Thatch haussa les épaules face à l'attitude du premier commandant.

\- Non mais si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

En réalité, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce coin reculé de l'île, à l'abri des regards, Marco cherchait un moyen de réparer l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils ne pouvaient, en effet, se contenter de repartir comme ils étaient venus. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les paroles de leur père au moment où il leur avait confié cette mission. Le Moby Dick avait été endommagé lors du séjour sur cette fameuse île cauchemardesque, et il était vital qu'il trouve de quoi le réparer afin de poursuivre leur voyage.

Anticipant la réaction de ses amis, Marco leur fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Vous savez que la mission est cruciale pour restaurer le bateau. Maintenant qu'ils ont découvert qui nous étions (il lança à Ace un regard désabusé mais ce dernier eut le tact d'afficher un air penaud particulièrement convaincant), nous ne pourrons pas aller et venir comme bon nous semble. Il faut mettre au courant père de la situation, il nous indiquera la marche à suivre. Ace et moi, nous allons retourner sur le Moby Dick, toi, Thatch, tu resteras ici et essayeras de trouver ce dont nous aurons besoin le plus discrètement possible, cela va sans dire. Des questions ?

\- Oui, dans ce merveilleux plan, à quel moment tu as prévu mes funérailles ?

Thatch éclata de rire en voyant le visage livide d'Ace. Pour quelqu'un qui contrôlait le feu, il avait tout l'air à cette instant de l'avoir abandonné au profit de la glace. Marco lui adressa un sourire encourageant, mais le commandant de la seconde flotte n'eut pas la force de le lui rendre.

\- De toute façon, je suis sur qu'il aura oublié que c'était toi aussi la dernière fois.

\- Lui peut être, mais le reste de l'équipage je ne pense pas. Et puis, c'est facile à dire pour toi, ton fruit du démon te permet de guérir instantanément en cas de force majeure…

Après avoir assuré à Ace qu'il survivrait à cette journée et donné à Thatch ses instructions, Marco se dirigea vers leur embarcation qu'ils avaient amarré à proximité, le commandant de la seconde flotte sur ses talons, ou du moins l'âme en peine qui lui ressemblait.

De là où il se tenait sur la plage, Thatch les regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que leur canot fut hors de vue loin derrière l'horizon. De nouveau, il contempla la mer sereine, imaginant que trop bien l'expression d'incrédulité de leur père lorsque ses deux amis lui raconteraient leurs déboires. La vision lui arracha un léger sourire.

Mais, trop occupé à fixer l'océan et la vision paradisiaque qu'offrait cette île bordée de plages idylliques, le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche n'entendit pas le coup venir. Seule une douleur cuisante à la tête lui parvint avant que l'inconscience ne s'empare de lui et qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sable immaculé.

oOo

A suivre

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi le chapitre précédent. En espérant que la suite vous plaise.

Très bonne lecture


End file.
